


Payback, Baby!

by Makii



Series: Sheith One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allance Mention, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makii/pseuds/Makii
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Shiro surprised Keith with a giant Teddy Bear. Keith only agreed to do nasty things with it if Shiro allowed him to power bottom him on day. That day has come. Payback's a bitch. Actually, I guess payback's a power bottom.(just... porn. sequel to my Valentine's Day nsfw story)





	Payback, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> power bottom Keith as requested...

It started with a few glasses of wine and ended with a pair of real handcuffs clinking shut around Shiro’s wrists, which were behind his back. 

“W-wait, those look real. Are those real? Where did you get real handcuffs, babe?” Shiro had spluttered when Keith had revealed the shiny circlets of metal. They had been hiding in his underwear drawer. 

“Babe, you know I got connections,” Keith had responded, trying to look mysterious. 

Shiro didn’t look terribly impressed as he leaned back against the bed’s headboard. 

“Fine, fine. I stole them from Lance’s room. He was showing them off to me a few weeks ago, said Allura left them at his place.” 

“They’re _Allura’s_? So you stole a police officer’s handcuffs, just for some kinky time. I’m going to be arrested as an accomplice, Keith. Then NASA will never take me!” 

“Enough with the melodrama,” Keith had said sternly, gently pushing his boyfriend back until he had slumped onto the bed. When Keith had followed Shiro to the headboard and climbed onto his lap to straddle him, he had distracted the white-haired man with his lips long enough to restrain his hands. 

“Unbelievable, Keith,” Shiro gasped, sounding betrayed as he tested the strength of the handcuffs. His cheeks were still warm and rosy from the wine, and, perhaps, from the way Keith had nibbled and licked into his mouth before. 

Keith chuckled, pressing a kiss into Shiro’s brow before pulling away too look down at him. “You better believe it, Shiro. I seem to recall you owing me? Something about a teddy bear? Remember, _Daddy_?” Keith inquired, a sly grin stretching across his lips as he felt a slight bulge twitch from Shiro’s crotch. 

Shiro groaned loudly, leaning forward to press his forehead against Keith’s upper chest. He felt the slight bump of his collar bones and let out a sigh as Keith placed a hand at the back of his neck to touch at the recently shaved hairs there, and he felt a kiss at the top of his head. 

“You really want this, Keith?” Shiro murmured, his heart thumping in his chest at the thought of it. Of Keith taking charge, controlling him. His mouth felt dry. 

“Yes, Shiro. I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” Keith responded, talking into Shiro’s white hair as he ran his free hand down Shiro’s side. “I’ll take care of you and make you feel good. But only if you want this, Shiro. Only if you’ll have me.” And with that, he pressed a chaste kiss to Shiro’s ear, and then to his temple. 

“Okay, Keith. I trust you,” Shiro said in his softest voice as he tipped his head back and met Keith’s dark gaze. “And it’s only fair, what with the whole teddy bear incident and all.” 

“That’s right, Daddy,” Keith said playfully, but his eyes were dark with the lust that he had been holding back. Holding back until Shiro agreed. Consented. His entire body felt unbearably hot, all of the sudden, and he leaned forward to peel off his shirt. At once, Shiro was on him. His lips were eager to taste Shiro’s skin, to leave marks. A gasp came from those some eager lips when the hand at the back of his neck moved to his hair and yanked it back. Hard. 

Keith’s brows were furrowed in a disappointed glare. “Daddy, you should know you can’t touch me without permission.” 

“Sorry, baby,” Shiro rasped, grinning cheekily. “You know I can’t resist you.”

“No excuses. I was going to let you suck my cock, but now I’m going to fuck your throat as punishment. Think you can handle that, Daddy?” 

Shiro nodded, his pupils swelling. 

Keith released his fist full of white hair and stood up on the mattress. After shimmying out of his boxers, and almost falling off the bed, he stood in front of Shiro with his dick half hard and his heart racing. Shiro looked up at Keith, waiting. 

Keith smirked. “You learn quickly, Daddy. Now beg for my cock. Beg me to fuck your mouth.” 

Shiro let out a groan of embarrassment as his cheeks flooded with heat. He had never done anything like this before. Never submitted, never begged. Keith remained silent, patiently waiting for Shiro to gather himself. He had to be gentle, had to let Shiro navigate his first submissive act without being pushed or forced. If the roles were reversed, Shiro would have slapped Keith’s face and repeated his demand. 

“Please, baby…” came a quiet voice, after a few moments. “-y mouth.” 

“Hmmm, what was that, Daddy? Do you think you could say that again? A little louder this time.” 

“Keith, baby, please fuck my mouth. Please use Daddy’s throat to feel good.” 

“Fuck, Daddy, that was so good. So good for your baby boy,” Keith said in a rough voice as he placed a hand on the side of Shiro’s face and brought his cock, which was now fully hard and throbbing and desperate, to his lips. Shiro’s eyes locked on Keith’s as he parted his lips and allowed Keith to slide in cock onto his tongue. 

“F-fuuhhhhh, fuck, Daddy, your mouth feels so good,” Keith groaned when he felt Shiro’s nose hit his pubes. Aside from a few stifled coughs, he took like like a champ. But then again, Keith’s cock wasn’t nearly a big as Shiro’s monster. 

After a few moments of letting Shiro relax and adjust, Keith began to lazily thrust in and out of Shiro’s mouth. His dark eyes flickered from the side of his cock disappearing past his boyfriend’s lips to his boyfriend’s eyes, which never strayed from his face. 

“You’re so good at this, Daddy. So good at making me feel good. Now I don’t know if I want to cum down your throat, or wait until your big cock is in my ass,” Keith gasped, his thrusts quickening. He heard the telltale clinking sounds and knew that Shiro was struggling against the cuffs. 

Shiro groaned. A low rumbling sound, it was, and it vibrated roughly against the sensitive skin of Keith’s dick and made his hips stutter. Shiro did it again. 

When Keith pulled his dick out of Shiro’s mouth, he saw that drool was dribbling down his boyfriend’s jaw. “What a good look for you, Daddy, all messy. You like being a whore for your baby?” he asked in a mean, teasing voice. 

The white-haired man nodded, licking his lips. “Yes, baby, almost as much as I love tasting your cock.” 

Keith looked down and could see a tent stretching from Shiro’s crotch. “Wow, Daddy, did your big dick get all hair when I fucked your mouth? Did you like being used by me, Daddy?” he asked, while roughly shoving his foot against the other man’s dick. 

Shiro made a choked moan and it made Keith’s cock twitch. “Y-yes, baby, I liked it. I loved being used by you.” 

“Well, so much for a punishment,” Keith snorted, still rubbing his foot against Shiro’s hard dick. “Would you like your kitten to cum in your mouth, or would you like me to sit on your cock?” 

“P-please, baby, please ride me. I need to be in you, need to feel your around my dick,” Shiro pleaded sounding absolutely fucking wrecked. Sounding needier than Keith had ever heard him. 

“Okay, Daddy, since you asked so nicely. I gotta prepare myself first, though,” Keith said as he lowered himself back down onto Shiro’s lap. Straddling his hips once again, he pulled Shiro forward into a sloppy, filthy kiss, all lip-biting and tongue-sucking and clashing teeth. His hips moved in a few grinding movements, but it didn’t go on for very long before Shiro was whining hotly into Keith’s mouth. 

“S-stop, baby, I-I’m gonna-” He couldn’t seem to finish his sentence, but Keith halted nonetheless. 

“What is it, Daddy? Gonna cum in your pants? Gonna make a mess?” Keith wasn’t really asking, because he knew that was exactly what Shiro would do if he kept rutting up against him. With a mean little laugh and a lightning-quick movement, Keith shoved his fingers into Shiro’s mouth. “Get them all wet and sloppy, Daddy, so I can stretch myself open for you.” 

With his other hand, Keith grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. After Shiro went to work, licking and sucking desperately and obediently on the fingers that nearly gagged him, Keith pulled them out and drizzled lube onto them along with the spit. Then, while staring deeply into Shiro eyes, his hand disappeared behind his back and he began prodding a finger inside of himself. Then another. His lips parted at the familiar, delightful sensation of being opened. 

He catch Shiro’s lips twitch, as if he wanted to say something. 

“What is it, Daddy?” 

After swallowing thickly, Shiro answered, “C-can I watch, baby?” He was blushing.  
“You wanna watch me stretching myself open, Daddy?” Keith asked, grinning. Shiro nodded, and he obliged, turning out so that Shiro could devour him with his eyes. He leaned forward and propped himself up on the mattress with one hand, while the other continued to prepare his hole. 

“You like watching, Daddy? Like seeing my hole get wider?” 

Shiro could only moan in response. 

Similar sounds were coming from Keith’s mouth. His cock was already so, so hard from fucking Shiro’s throat and now his own fingers were plunging in and out of his hole, just long enough to brush against his prostate. 

“How do you like being tied up, Daddy? Are you getting all frustrated ‘cause you can’t touch me? Wish you could pin me down and fuck me?” 

Shiro could only growl in response. 

Keith grinned. He loved the idea of Shiro getting all worked up because he couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything as Keith took his time. We he decided he was as prepared as his slender fingers could do, began grinding backwards on Shiro’s bulge again. He loved feeling the hardness press against his ass, and even more, he loved Shiro’s desperate groans and whines. 

“P-please, baby, I need it so bad. I need to feel it in you. Need my baby’s hole.” 

Well, Keith couldn’t say no to that, could he? Turning around, he palmed at Shiro’s crotch and kissed him while he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He explored the crotch hole of the boxer briefs (there were spaceships and aliens on them), until he was able to pull the hot, throbbing cock out. 

“Daddy doesn’t need to be naked, does he? No, all I need is his cock out to feel good,” Keith said, feeling a rush of power when he saw Shiro’s shoulders flex and move as he wiggled in his cuffs again. As Keith sat down on Shiro’s dick, he ran his hands along his boyfriend’s muscular arms before touching his pecs. 

“Mmm, you’re so big and strong, Daddy. But it doesn’t do you any good, does it? Not when your baby can restrain you.” 

Shiro released an antagonized breath as Keith sat there, full of Shiro’s dick and doing nothing but warming it. He gently teased at Shiro’s nipples, which caused him to gasp. 

“Like that, Daddy? Like when your baby boy plays with your nipples?” 

“Mhm, yeah, fuck, feels good, Keith,” Shiro sighed as Keith leaned forward to lick and suck them. Still, he didn’t move on Shiro’s cock. 

Finally, when his mouth moved up towards Shiro’s neck where he began to sck a brutal hickey did it become obvious that he wasn’t going to do anything on his own. 

“Keith, babyyyyy,” Shiro whined, sounding breathless and raspy. 

“Hmm?” Keith murmured, licking at the dark mark he had made and sitting up to admire his handiwork. 

“P-please, baby-” 

“Please what, Daddy?” Keith said, all wide-eyed and innocent as if he wasn’t cruely cockwarming his desperate, needy boyfriend. 

“Fuck me!” Shiro blurted out, his face the priceless epitome of humiliation. “Please, baby, fuck me. Daddy needs it!” 

Keith was certain he had never been more turned on in his life. 

He began to bounce on Shiro’s cock as if he needed it more than oxygen. He clenched tightly around the width inside of him, cherishing the sensation of it filling him and stretching him and pounding against his prostate. His hands were on Shiro’s shoulder and he gripped them tightly, feeling the muscles ripple whenever the white-haired man tried to move his restrained hands. Both of them were breathing heavily, panting and moaning. 

“Baby, baby, baby,” Shiro was chanting. “Feels good, so good.” 

“Daddy,” Keith groaned suddenly. “I wanna choke you.” 

Shiro went silent, his lips parting in surprise. Then he nodded. 

“Do it, Keith. Choke me, make sure I know my place.” 

Keith’s hips slowed and he started grinding his ass back and forth, Shiro’s cock still inside him. As both of Keith’s hands slid up to feel his boyfriend’s throat, he thumbed at the adam’s apple and curiously squeezed his hands when they circled Shiro’s neck. When Shiro nodded fervently Keith squeezed harder and began thrusting the cock inside of him again.

“Fuck, Daddy, who knew you were so slutty and naughty? You gonna cum in my hole while my little hands choke you? Do it, Daddy, empty your cock inside me. All you’re good for is filling me up, anyway.” 

And so Shiro came with a raspy, strangled groan. 

The feeling of hot cum flooding into Keith’s ass sent the black-haired man over edge and when he came, he clenched so tightly around Shiro’s sensitive, softening cock that the older man sounded and looked like he might cry. Keith slumped over Shiro’s shoulder, breathing heavily and trying to recover from an orgasm that could only be described as mindblowing. He kissed Shiro’s neck and let out a shaky laugh. 

“Holy shit,” Shiro breathed out. 

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. 

“That was kind of amazing,” Shiro admitted, nuzzled into Keith’s black hair and kissing at his ear and neck and cheek. 

“Really?” Keith said joyfully. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. It wouldn’t have been as great if you hadn’t.” 

“I love you, Keith. I’ll enjoy anything we do together. Just like you enjoyed Teddy,” Shiro said, looking sly. 

Keith huffed and kissed him. “Love you, too, Shiro. Weird teddy bear fetish and all.” 

“So, gonna get these cuffs of me, officer?” Shiro asked with a laugh. 

Keith froze, eyes widened. 

Shiro frowned. “Babe, you have the key right? You didn’t steal the handcuffs and forget the key, right?” he started to looked worried. 

In all of his naked glory, Keith pulled himself off of Shiro and ran out of the room. 

Shiro could hear Keith from the bed. 

“Lance? Listen to me, shithead, where are you? You’re home? Remember those handcuffs you misplaced?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and was written very quickly, so be kind lol


End file.
